According to the American Cancer Society, approximately 1,735,350 new cancer cases will be diagnosed and 609,640 cancer deaths in the United States this year. The problems to address are developing targeted therapies and overcoming drug resistances. The status quo as it pertains to tetrahydropyridines as a therapeutic target can be summarized as potential anti-inflammatory agents. Earlier work by Knaus (see, Knaus, E et al., (1976). Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry. 13: 1237) and co-workers indicated the synthesis of a series of N-(carbonylamino)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridines showed anti-inflammatory, analgesic, and hyperglycemic activities with no observed toxicities after preliminary pharmacological tests.